The present invention relates a tethering mechanism for use with useful articles such as tools. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an adjustable length cable for securing a tape measuring device to a user that allows for the use of the tool without detaching the cable from the user.
Hand tools such as tape measuring devices, small meters, hammers, levels, nail guns, caulking guns and other similar equipment are used in environments where, if they are accidentally dropped either while being used or carried by someone working with the tool they are difficult to retrieve and may actually damage the tools and equipment below. More seriously, a dropped tool may strike and seriously injure any person struck by the falling tool. Thus, a tool holding and tethering systems is needed to secure a tool to an individual while allowing the individual to use the tool with the tool still attached in some manner to the individual.